Parenting Class
by miss-lilah
Summary: What happens when Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are paired up together to take care of a fake baby? And worse, they have to share a bed! Awkward! Watch while they become from enemies, to frenemies, to having a committed relationship with each other. Dramione. Other pairings: LL/HP, PP/RW, GW/BZ. Some swearing. Please review c:
1. Chapter 1

**Parenting Class**

Chapter One:

"I can't believe we have to repeat a year at Hogwarts!" Ron complained.

"You didn't have to, you know, you could have just rejected the letter that Professor McGonagall sent," said Hermione.

"Yeah, whatever, but as an _eighth _year? I mean, when in the history of Hogwarts have we had an_ eighth _year?" Ron asked, impatiently tapping his fingers on his lap.

"Yeah, well-" Harry started, but was interrupted by Ron.

"_And _we have to learn the same things as the seventh years! I mean, learning the same thing as Gin-" Ron was interrupted by McGonagall.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts!" McGonagall said, as she stood in front of the Great Hall. "I assume that all of you have finished eati-" She was interrupted by the sound of someone munching on a chocolate tiffin cake from the Gryffindor table. "By that, I include you as well, Mr. Weasley," she said curtly. "As I was saying, welcome back and I hope you have a great term. May I also request that the seventh and eighth years stay behind for a while?"

The Great Hall burst into loud murmuring and muttering as the younger years made their way out.

"I wonder why…" Hermione said, sipping her pumpkin juice. "I hope it's something educational."

"You would," scoffed Ron, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up, Ron," Ginny said, glaring at her brother.

"Quiet, please!" McGonagall called. "Now, everybody, myself and Professor Dumbledore's portrait have agreed to adding a parenting class for the senior years into the school's curriculum."

The seventh and eighth years started muttering.

"What?!"

"A parenting class?"

"For us?"

"Pshh, that's just stupid."

"Hush, please, everyone!" McGonagall cried over the noisy gasps that were sounding over the Great Hall. "Now, I realize that this may be new to all of you, however I find it necessary for children – or teens, really, to understand the importance of being a parent. Now, you will be put into pairs, seventh years and eighth years mixed, regardless. How you will be put in these pairs are not determined by me but by the Sorting Hat's cousin – the Pairing Hat!" McGonagall lifted the cloth that was covering a pointy shaped witches' hat, which was much more shiny and new than the Sorting Hat itself. The Pairing Hat was sitting, quite proudly in fact, on a wooden stool.

"Now, if you all the boys would stand on the right side of the Great Hall and the girls on the left," said McGonagall, returning to her normal bossy voice, which was not unlike Hermione's. "Hurry up!" She clapped her hands. "Alright then, girls, will you please come up one by one and once the name of the boy you are paired to is shouted from the Pairing Hat, your tie color will change to the color in which your partner's house is. When you receive the name of your partner, please go and stand with them."

"Hannah Abbot!" McGonagall cried out.

Hannah came up, rather calmly and sat down on the polished wooden stool. The Pairing Hat took three seconds, and finally called out:

"Neville Longbottom!"

"Doesn't seem that bad, does it, Ron?" Harry nudged his friend.

"Are you bloody kidding me, mate? We've got to do a bloody parenting class with some bloody girls. I mean, what happens if I get Millicent Bulstrode?!" Ron panicked.

"Stop saying bloody, you bloody idiot!"

"Hypocrite," coughed Ron.

McGonagall kept on going on and on with names, until she called Hermione's name.

Hermione went up to the stage and sat down on the stool, putting on the hat.

She waited. And waited. And waited.

Finally…

"Draco Malfoy!" And her tie turned green.

"What?!" Ron bellowed.

"What?!" Draco echoed.

The entire Great Hall was amidst with gasps of disbelief.

"N-no, Professor McGonagall, there must be a mistake!" Hermione mumbled desperately.

"Now, now, Miss. Granger, I am absolutely certain that this Pairing Hat will have _no _mistakes. Now hurry up and stand beside Mr. Malfoy," she said curtly.

Hermione grumbled and reluctantly made her way to Draco Malfoy.

"We better get an O, Malfoy, or I'll hang your head on a stick and parade it around the halls for everyone to see," muttered Hermione.

"Likewise, Granger. And who says it will be me who will make us fail this stupid assignment?" Draco smirked.

Hermione turned to reply, however, her attention was brought back to the Pairing Hat.

"Luna Lovegood!" Professor McGonagall called out. Luna stepped out and put the hat on her head.

"Harry Potter!" The Pairing Hat screamed.

"At least it wasn't Millicent," said Ron optimistically.

"Almost as bad, though," said Harry, as Luna made her way to stand next to him.

"Pansy Parkinson!" The black haired witch shoved her way through the crowd to get to the hat.

"Ron Weasley!" The hat shouted.

"W-what?!" Ron yelled, his face turning a deep shade of red.

"Sorry, mate, but at least it wasn't Bulstrode, eh?" Harry said, apologetically.

"Not exactly my cup of tea either, Weasley," Pansy said, glaring at Ron.

"Ginny Weasley!" Ginny walked towards the Pairing Hat, and nervously put it on her head. After a few minutes, the hat shouted:

"Blaise Zabini!"

"No!" Ron cried miserably.

"He's not that bad," said Pansy. "Rather nice, really."

Ginny shakily made her way towards Blaise, who winked at the youngest Weasley.

"Hey, Weaslette," Blaise smiled at Ginny.

"Hi," said Ginny tentatively. She turned to Hermione, who was next to her and whispered, "At least he's hot, right?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Now, everyone, since you've all got your pairs, I would like to inform you that this is not just an ordinary class that you take during school, it is a class that you must take throughout the day and night. Therefore, you will not be sleeping with your houses for the rest of the year, but you will be sleeping in a separate little village on Hogwarts grounds. There will be streets and lanes for every 4 couples. Of course, you will each get your own separate little house and you will cook your own meals everyday (except for lunch when you are at school and will have your luncheon in the Great Hall). Now, I will read out the list:

On Pierre Lane, we will have Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Granger, Mr. Zabini, Miss. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Miss. Parkinson, Miss. Lovegood and Mr. Potter. Please make your way out the front door and towards the village, which is a far left of Hagrid's house."

The group made their way out of the Great Hall and out towards Hagrid's house.

"Well, at least we're all together," Ginny said, putting her arm around Hermione.  
"Yeah, with _Slytherins_," said Ron, glaring at Draco.

"Hey! We're not that bad!" Blaise cut in, elbowing Ginny, who giggled girlishly.

"Come on, Ginny, really?" Hermione said, running her hand through her curly hair.

Over the summer, she really had matured much more. She had big, chocolate, doe eyes and long lashes with curly hair that was halfway to her waist. Draco noticed that her once shapeless body had taken a figure, and, while petite and about 5'6, she had curved in all the right places.

While Draco was secretly examining Hermione, she was secretly checking him out too. Draco was lean and tall, reaching at about 6'1, with tousled platinum blonde hair that he occasionally ran his hand through. He was definitely one of the hottest guys in school.

"So, who's house is who's?" Harry asked, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"Let's follow the nargles! They'll know where to go," Luna said dreamily.

Everyone ignored her.

"So, how do we know which house is ours?" Ron said, dumbly.

"Um, maybe because our names are engraved on the front doors?" Pansy said, and rolled her eyes as if they were all stupid.

"Okay, well our house is this one, Granger," said Draco, dragging her into a pale yellow house with a pale blue front door.

"It's quite nice, isn't it?" Hermione said, as they walked through the front garden.

"Yeah," said Draco, absentmindedly, as he tugged on the door handle.

When they stepped inside, they were in awe. It was beautiful, with lovely cream walls and a soft, beige couch in front of a fire. A kitchen was in the corner, with a green counter and stoves and a refrigerator and an oven. The table was pale blue in colour, enough for four people to sit at.

"It's gorgeous," breathed Hermione.

"Let's see the rooms," said Draco, rolling his eyes. They went up a short flight of stairs, to see that there was only one door.

"Um, why is there only one room?" Hermione asked. She opened the door and saw a double bed with pale yellow bedding.

"They expect us to share a bed?!" Draco shouted, furiously running his hand through his hair. "I don't bloody want to share a fucking bed with Granger!"

"Likewise, Malfoy!" Hermione snapped back.

"Well, you can sleep on the couch!" Draco glared at her.

"Oh, what makes you think you can boss _me_ around, ferret?" Hermione stormed, angrily.

"Oh, maybe because it would be a change for _once_ in your life to not be a bossy little know it all?" Draco yelled back.

"It's not my fault you can't be mature about this!"

"Oh I'm not being immature, you're the one who's making such a big fuss about this!" Draco said, his grey eyes turning a stormy colour.

"Then why can't we all be mature and share the fucking bed?" Hermione said, tiredly.

"Fine. But you stay on your half of the bed and I'll stay on mine. Deal?" Draco held his hand out.

"Deal," she said, and they shook hands.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! If this chapter is too short, just tell me, cuz it's six pages on Microsoft Word, so I'm not really sure c: Anyway, this is my first fanfic on this account, and I hope you guys enjoyed it! c: Don't forget to leave a review! C:**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Parenting Class**

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing, guys, really appreciate it c: anyway, I got a review from someone saying that another person already posted a story about Draco and Hermione having to take care of a fake baby and having to share a bed, and to be honest, I really did **_**not **_**know, and I think the idea of taking a parenting class in Hogwarts is an idea that everyone's allowed to use, like Marriage Law fics, etc. Sorry if I accidentally copied someone else's work, but I've read many, many parenting class fics, and I haven't actually come across any that they have to share a bed, and the idea of having a parenting class is **_**not **_**my idea so, yeah… Anyway, sorry about that, hope you guys enjoy this chapter c:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the idea of having a parenting class. (That goes for my previous chapter as well) c:**

Chapter Two:

Right after the two shook hands, there was a large commotion outside. Hermione ran out her blue front door, to see that all her neighbours had encountered the same problem.

"What the bloody FUCK?!" Ron swore, stomping his foot childishly onto the pavement. "Why the _bloody _hell would McGonagall make us fucking _share _a fucking bed?"

"It's not like _I _want to share a fucking bed with a _Weasel _either!" Pansy cried, so angry that she was mere seconds away from punching the shit out of Ron.

"Like you're so pleasant too, pug-face!"

Pansy raised her hand and bitch-slapped his face. Ron turned a deep shade of purple.

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Ron's short temper had finally reached it's breaking point.

"Guys," said Hermione calmly. They ignored her and continued to stare daggers at each other.

"_Pansy,"_ said Draco. "_Pansy_. Calm the fuck _down._"

"No, Draco, I will _not _calm the fuck down, that stupid Weasel is going to get what he fucking deserves," screamed Pansy.

"Hey, Pansy, I _know _Ron's being an insufferable git right now, but please, calm down and we can talk to McGonagall in a _civilized _manner, alright?" Ginny said, placing a comforting hand on the raven-haired witch's arm.

"Yes, and Ron, you better watch out because Flimmingpuffs are attracted to angry red-heads who scream really loudly," said Luna randomly.

"What are Flimmingpuffs?" Harry asked.

"People, _people, _we are getting off topic here!" Pansy shrieked, her nose piercing glinting in the moonlight.

"Alright. Now that we've all partially calmed down, I think we should wait for further instructions tomorrow and then talk to McGonagall if we still have any more problems," said Blaise logically.

"_Finally, _a logical answer," Hermione smiled, looking relieved. "Maybe you guys should do what me and Malfoy are doing – we're going to split the bed in half and neither one of us are allowed to cross the line."

"Seems legit," muttered Ginny, tossing her red hair.

"I think it's best we get some sleep now," said Harry, and everyone bade goodnight to each other.

"Sleep tight, everyone, and don't let the Chinknumpties bite!" Luna cheered happily.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

Hermione didn't get much sleep that night. She tossed and turned, but couldn't get comfortable.

"Stop moving, Granger," muttered Draco sleepily.

"I can't sleep," she whined.

"Not my problem," he replied. "Stop complaining and get to sleep."

She shut up after that and laid flat on her back, staring up at the pale blue ceiling. How on earth she ended up partnering with Draco on an assignment like this she would never know. She was still trying to grasp the reality of it all. Hermione would never admit it out loud to anyone, but she knew she was attracted to him, in a physical way.

"Malfoy! Wake up, Malfoy," said Hermione, shaking the blonde.

"W-what time is it?" Draco murmured groggily.

"We have 30 minutes until school, so I thought I might cook us some breakfast," said Hermione. "There are eggs and bacon and toast on the table if you want any."

"Yeah, thanks, I'll be out in a minute," said Draco, running a hand through his blonde hair.

Hermione stepped out the room, leaving Draco to get changed. Pulling on his robes, he trudged down the stairs to find a glass of orange juice next to his breakfast.

"Thanks, Granger," said Draco.

"Oh, no problem, and I thought I should mention that McGonagall owled us this morning," said Hermione. "I thought we should read it together."

Draco took the letter and read aloud:

_Dear Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger,_

_Please find your schedule for the school year enclosed in this envelope and find that your Parenting Class will be taught by Professor Snape and myself. Now, I am sure you are aware of the fact that you must share the bed in your room, and if you should try to replace it with two single beds, the room will automatically reject this action. This is so that you learn to cooperate with other people._

_Also, I would like to inform you on what you will be doing before you attend your lesson today. Firstly, the whole point of this class is to grow up to become a reliable and responsible parent, therefore you must take care of a baby. Of course, this baby will most definitely _not _be real, but actually made from a potion in which you two will have to make in class. _

_Further information will be given in class today._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor McGonagall_

"Sounds interesting," said Hermione. "Considering there's an interesting potion involved in it."

"Hmph. I have better things to do than take care of a fake baby," muttered Draco through a mouthful of egg and bacon.

"Please, do _not _speak with your mouth full."

"Why?" Draco swallowed. "Because Weasley does that enough on the Gryffindor table? Or should I say, Gryffin_dorks."_ He smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"We better get going, seeing as we have 10 minutes until class. Oh, and what time is our parenting class today?"

"Period 4," answered Draco, pulling on his leather satchel. "Funny, Granger, I have the same bag as you." He indicated to Hermione's brown bag, similar to his own.

"Hmm, funny," murmured Hermione absentmindedly, looking out of the window. "Hey, the others are coming out, we should go and walk with them."

As soon as Hermione locked the front door, she ran over to her Gryffindor/Ravenclaw friends, while Draco went over to his Slytherin friends.

"Hey, guys, how was your night?" Hermione asked.

"Terrible. Parkinson snores like a bloody pig," muttered Ron, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Pretty good," said Ginny. "Blaise is pretty nice you know."

"Since _when _do you call him Blaise?" Ron wanted to know.

"Irrelevant!" Harry cried. Lowering his voice, he whispered away from Luna. "_She _kept me up all night because she was trying to keep the Chinknumpties away. I mean, what the bloody hell are Chinknumpties?"

Upon hearing the last few words of Harry's complaint, Luna immediately set off onto explaining what a Chinknumpty was.

"Chinknumpties are a type of crossover of a monkey, a hippogriff, a unicorn and a hamster. They are small like a hamster, has the body of a monkey, wings of a hippogriff and a horn like a unicorn. They are invisible to non-believers, which makes it easier for them to bite you when you're asleep," said Luna, staring blankly into the sky.

"Oookay," said Harry, rolling his eyes.

The small group had finally reached Hogwarts. They parted for their different classes, with Harry and Luna going to Herbology, Ron and Pansy going to Charms, Ginny and Blaise going to DADA and Draco and Hermione going to potions.

The first few periods passed like a breeze, with Hermione knowing every answer the teacher asked, as usual. Finally, it was time for the Parenting Class.

"I'm kind of excited," said Hermione, as she walked to the class with Draco.

"Hmph." Draco muttered grumpily.

"Yeah, yeah, you have better things to do than take care of a small baby, blah blah blah," muttered Hermione.

"I do," sulked Draco.

"At least we can make a potion. I wonder what properties it will contain…" murmured Hermione, absentmindedly, as they reached the door to the classroom.

Hermione sat down, next to Draco, as the letter requested. She watched as Harry filed in with Luna, Ginny and Blaise behind him.

"Hey guys," she greeted warmly, as they sat down behind her. "Where's Ron?" She asked, looking warily around the room.

BOOM!

"I HATE YOU RONALD WEASLEY!" Pansy shrieked outside the classroom.

"Found him…?" Harry groaned. Hermione ran outside the classroom to find a red-faced Ronald Weasley and an angry Pansy Parkinson.

"GOOD, BECAUSE I HATE YOU AND YOUR UGLY PUG FACE TOO!" Ron screamed back.

"Ron, back off!" Hermione said, placing a comforting hand on his arm.

"NO!" He roared.

"Ronald Weasley!" A voice said from behind them. "How dare you disrupt my class and the rest of the corridor?" Professor McGonagall glared at them.

"Sorry, Professor, but it's not my fault I got paired with an insufferable git named Ronald Weasley," said Pansy, and if looks could kill, Ron would have died right there and then.

"Um, excuse me, but I recall you being the immature one and trying to hex me in the first place!" Ron retorted.

"Be quiet, Weasley, or I'll have you out off this school and on the Hogwarts Express in two seconds," drawled Professor Snape, as he walked up to the classroom.

"B-But Pansy started it!" Ron protested.

"I don't care who started it. Detention, Weasley, Parkinson, my office, at 8:00 pm sharp tonight. You'll have this detention for the rest of the term and I don't want to hear another word!" Professor Snape snapped angrily, and with a swish of his robes he walked into the classroom.

"Ron, please, just be reasonable for once," muttered Hermione under her breath.

"Ugh," groaned Ron.

"Now, class," said Professor McGonagall. "Everybody find your pairs and stand in front of a cauldron!"

Everybody rearranged themselves and bustled about, trying to find their pair.

"Right. Well, next to your cauldron their should be ingredients for the appearance and qualities of your child. Now, add the red potion to the left of the cauldron. That should be your main potion. Then, I will leave you to add your own ingredients. Professor Snape and I will walk around to assist you," said Professor McGonagall.

"Well, Granger, what do you want the baby to look like?" Draco asked, quirking a smooth platinum blonde eyebrow.

"Well, I think _she _should have long blonde hair with your grey eyes, but have my brains," said Hermione, checking the ingredients.

"Alright then," said Draco, picking up the bottle labeled "blonde hair" and the bottle labeled "grey eyes".

Hermione picked up the qualities "clever", "witty", "obedient", "caring", "nice", "intelligent" and "sweet".

Draco added "cunning" and "sly".

"Wow. Great, Malfoy, now we have a cunning and sly daughter…" Hermione said, sarcastically. Before he could answer, McGonagall called out.

"Please mix your potion twenty times clockwise and then ten times anti-clockwise. Then, pick up the residue," said McGonagall.

Hermione and Draco followed these instructions and found a lump at the bottom of the cauldron.

**A/N: Sorry for updating so late! School started again (ages ago, I know) but I've been so busy with exams and stuff. D: anyway, hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to REVIEW! There we go, that little blue button down there, press it **

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Parenting Class**

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate them **** Here you go, this is the next chapter and I dedicate this to ILoveWillRiker for reviewing for both chapters! Please keep on reviewing, everybody! Now…. enjoy! (:**

Chapter Three

Hermione pulled out the residue out of the large cauldron. It was covered with goo and was oval shaped. After wiping it with a cloth, Hermione smiled as she saw what was underneath the slime. Until, that is…

"Waaah!" The baby cried. "Waah, waah waaaah!"

"Shut the bloody thing up, Granger," snapped Draco, covering his ears childishly.

Hermione looked around and all around the class, couples were holding there babies at an arms' length, all of them crying.

"Class!" Professor McGonagall called, trying to restore order in her class. "Please, may I have your attention?!" The seventh/eighth years all ignored her.

"Shut… up," said Professor Snape, in his slow, drawling voice. Immediately, all the babies stopped crying in fear and the students stopped panicking.

"Now, class, please, feed your baby the purple baby bottle on the right hand side of the cauldron – that will make them fall asleep so that you can sort yourselves out," said Professor McGonagall, relieved that the chaos had ended.

The students did as was told and the babies all fell asleep.

"Now, examine your baby carefully…" drawled Professor Snape.

Draco held up his baby by its arm.

"Malfoy! You don't hold babies like that!" Hermione gasped, and held the baby towards her chest. "…Why is it a boy?"

"How am I supposed to know? Malfoys are always boys anyway," snapped Draco.

"I know! We forgot to add the gender potion in, and merlin, Malfoy, you're such an idiot!" Hermione glared at him, cradling the baby.

"You were the one who was in charge of him!"

"So? You could have helped!"

"It's still NOT my bloody fault! Now could you please dress your baby, it's thingy is swinging around!"

"Fine. But we _will _take turns taking care of this baby, alright, Malfoy?" Hermione gritted her teeth, as she changed the babies nappy.

"Sure. I'll start now. His name will be Scorpius."

"No! I want to name him Eugene."

"WHAT?! Merlin, woman, do you WANT him to get bullied?" Draco snorted incredulously.

"Alright, alright, how about James?"

"No. His name will be Scorpius!" Draco said, stubbornly.

"No. James!"

"Scorpius."  
"James."  
"Scorpius."  
"James Scorpius."

"Scorpius James."

"Fine, Scorpius James it is then," sighed Hermione as she picked out a pale blue onesie for her new baby.

"Yes," cheered Draco silently, smiling victoriously.

"Now, class, now that you have all sorted yourselves out, I am pleased to announce that you have the day off school tomorrow and for the rest of the year, every Tuesday will be a day off so you can take care of your children," Professor McGonagall said. "Now, please return to your houses."

"Thank god…" Hermione muttered, and cuddled Scorpius to her chest.

"Not," murmured Draco, rolling his eyes.

As soon as Hermione said bye to her friends and they stepped in the cottage, she collapsed onto the sofa.

"This day was absolutely _exhausting._" Hermione groaned, rubbing her sore back.

Draco opened his mouth to answer, however was interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

"WHO THE BLOODY HELL IS IT?!" Hermione yelled, closing her eyes and rubbing her temple.

"Look, Granger, I'll get the door, you relax and sleep for a bit, alright?" Draco said.

"W-well… alright then, thanks, Malfoy," said Hermione, slipping into unconsciousness as soon as her head hit a pillow on the couch.

Draco rolled his eyes in exasperation and opened the door.

"Pansy. Potter."

"Draco!" Pansy smiled, holding her baby out for him to see. "Look! It's little Haley Weasley!"

Draco mimed puking behind her back. Ron smiled, for once.

"Who named her?" Draco asked.

"Parkinson. Who else?" Ron accused.

"I think it's a lovely name," said Ginny, from behind Ron.

"Weaslette. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to show you me and Blaise's baby, of course!" Ginny smiled, and held out her baby for Draco to see. "Everybody… meet Lili Zabini!"

"Let me guess, you named her?" Ron snorted.

"No, actually, Blaise did," Ginny said.

"Um, Draco, me and Weasley are just gonna go…" Pansy trailed off and dragged Ron with her.

"…" Draco looked past Ginny to see a smiling Blaise. "Merlin's baggy Y fronts, I didn't have you down as gay…"

"Just because I have feelings and a girl, doesn't mean I'm gay," said Blaise, smugly putting an arm around Ginny's waist.

"Whatever. Get out," said Draco, shoving his best mate and Ginny out. "Wait!" Luna spoke up from behind Blaise's lean body. "Everybody, meet Fabian Potter!"

"Okay, cool, now get out, I'm tired," moaned Draco, pushing them out.

"Probably the Grumptretchers… They make you so tired and woozy," muttered Luna absentmindedly.

Draco slammed the door in their faces. He put Scorpius (who was asleep), down in his crib and flopped down onto the couch and looked at Hermione's sleeping form. She actually looked nice asleep when she wasn't screaming at you. Her dark brown, curly locks framed her face, her lips plump and red.

"M-malfoy…" Hermione murmured.

Draco jumped as he heard her mutter his name. "Yes, Granger?"

"Stop.. st-staring at m-me…" she muttered drowsily, and turned over and was silent.

"Fine." Draco said, and went upstairs to sleep on their bed.

"WAAAH!"

Draco woke up to the sound of the baby crying.

"Graaaaanger!" Draco yelled, wearily. "BABY!"

"You get him!" Hermione moaned, turning over and covering her head with a pillow.

"Noooo… I had him last!" Draco groaned.

"FINE! I 'll get him, ferret," Hermione unwillingly dragged herself out of bed and towards the crib. "Shush, Scorpius."

When Scorpius didn't stop crying, Hermione cuddled him to her chest.

"Wait, when did you last eat?" Hermione asked the baby. "Oh, who am I kidding, let me just get your bottle of milk for you."

Hermione set the baby down, back into his crib, and made a bottle of lukewarm milk.

"Here," said Hermione, handing the bottle to the baby.

"Granger, Scorpius is barely a day old. He can't feed himself!" A very bedraggled Draco said from the staircase.

"Oh. Right," said Hermione, flustered.

She held the baby once more and put the bottle in his mouth. She watched as the baby sucked on the nib, smiling as beautiful grey eyes shone up at her. Scorpius was really a beautiful charm in her eyes. He had a small tuft of platinum blonde hair, and the most beautiful pale grey eyes she had ever seen. He was the spitting image of his father, except for the baby button nose he had from Hermione.

"He's gorgeous, isn't he?" Hermione turned around to Draco.

"Mhm. He better be, considering he's a Malfoy," said Draco, nimbly nudging the baby with his forefinger. Then he stepped away.

"Malfoy?" Hermione looked at him inquiringly. "What's wrong?"

"Um. Nothing. I'm going up to finish my essay," mumbled Draco, and ran up the stairs back to their room.

Hermione shrugged, and focused her attention on Scorpius.

"So, Scorps," said Hermione, as he drained his bottle. "How you doing?" Hermione then shook her head. "What the hell am I doing? He's a day old, he can't talk!"

Soon after she finished talking, Scorpius's eyes were closing drowsily.

"I'll sing to you, Scorps," said Hermione softly.

_There is a castle on a cloud_

_I like to go there in my sleep_

_Aren't any floors for me to sweep_

_Not on my castle on a cloud_

_There is a room that's full of toys_

_There are a hundred boys and girls_

_Nobody shouts or talks to loud_

_Not on my castle on a cloud_

_There is a lady all in white_

_Holds me and sings a lullaby_

_She's nice to see and she's soft to touch_

_She says "Cosette, I love you very much"_

_I know a place where no ones lost_

_I know a place where no one cries_

_Crying at all is not allowed_

_Not on my castle on a cloud._

Soon after Hermione finished the last note, Scorpius was fast asleep. Hermione smiled drowsily at the tiny baby in front of her, and seeing the beautiful baby asleep, closed her eyes and slept.

Little did she know that there was a certain blonde figure by the staircase that watched her sing his favourite song.

**A/N: How was that? I quite liked the end bit, the sweet part **** Not too fluffy, I hope, unless you like the fluff :P ANYWAY DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW! Thank you!**

** :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Parenting Class**

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all those who reviewed – P.S. If you just favourited/followed this story, please also review! It's not that hard, just press that little blue button down there and type a comment :) Enjoy this chapter! :) For PhoenixEye10000 for reviewing the third chapter first :)**

**Disclaimer: Yes, because I so look like JK Rowling with her long blonde hair… Nah, I'm a brunette. So no, I do not own Harry Potter, unfortunately. **

Chapter 4:

The rest of the week passed so slowly that Hermione had to keep herself from screaming with frustration and crying from lack of sleep. Although her and Draco's relationship had improved enough to say that they were now friends, she couldn't help but think that it was all that stupid ferret's fault! Why couldn't he help her take care of the baby? Why did it always have to be her?! Finally, on Friday evening, just before supper, Hermione snapped.

"Oh my god you fucking ferret! No I will not get Scorpius, it is about time you take care of the bloody baby yourself!" Hermione shrieked at Draco, glaring at him, her hair a frizzy mess. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going upstairs to get some well-earned relaxing time, you selfish bastard!" And with that, Hermione stomped up the stairs and threw herself onto the bed, sinking into a peaceful slumber.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Draco was left dumbfounded with a baby in his arms, and, not sure what to do with the crying infant in front of him, sat down on the couch. He held the baby at an arm's length, as if scared of it. Scorpius started to cry again, wailing as his father rejected him.

"Oh alright," Draco muttered, and held the baby to his chest like he'd seen Hermione do so many times. Finally the baby quieted down, and stared up to Draco in wonder, his big grey eyes blinking up at the figure. Giggling, Scorpius reached up and grabbed a lock of Draco's blonde hair, and twirled it around his finger. Draco sat there, unsure of what to do.

"No, Scorpius. Bad Scorpius!" Draco said, slowly, confused on what to do.

"DaDa," murmured Scorpius.

"What did you say?" Draco asked, wondrously.

"Daaa!" Scorpius gurgled, smiling adorably back at his father.

"What the-" Draco broke off. "Wait… you're a day old, how can you be talking?" He furrowed his brow in confusion. "GRRAAAANGEEEER!"

"WHAT? WHAT, YOU SON OF A BITCH?" Hermione shrieked at him from the top of the staircase.

"Scorpius just said Dada!" Draco said excitedly, not paying attention to Hermione, who was glaring daggers at him.

"Oh, well I don't bloody care, considering I've been up for 24 hours this past week, you bloody idiot!" Hermione gritted her teeth and went back upstairs to the bed.

"Scooorpius. Say Scorpius," said Draco.

"Doo daa!" Scorpius gurgled. "Sooorpy!"

"No," said Draco firmly, then thought better of it. "Scor-Pi-US!"

"Sorpy," said Scorpius stubbornly. "Sorpy."

"Fine, call yourself Sorpy for all I care," Draco grinned at the chuckling baby in front of him. "Do you want me to sing to you?"

"DADA!" Scorpius answered excitedly.

"I'll take this as a yes!" Draco smiled at his son, his formerly cruel self gone.

" _Do you hear the people sing?_

_Singing the song of angry men_

_It is the music of the people who will not be slaves again!_

_When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums_

_There is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!" _

Draco sang, twirling Scorpius in the air, who was laughing and giggling as he sang.

"You know Les Miserables?" Hermione asked incredulously from the staircase.

"Yes," said Draco coldly, obviously not forgiving her for screaming at him a few moments earlier.

"Oh. Hey, I'm sorry about earlier – it's just I was so tired and you haven't even taken care of Scorpius for the past week!" Hermione said, fiddling with her bedraggled clothes.

"Well, you could have just spoken to me instead of acting like a spoiled bitch!" Draco retorted, glaring at her.

"I- I- Malfoy, look-" Hermione mumbled hopelessly.

"No. I'm sick of looking, bitch. YOU look, Granger. You're not the one who's afraid to turn out like his father. You're not the one who's wants to keep their distance from a baby just because they're afraid that they might end up hurting the baby! I can't help it! I don't bloody want to feel this way!" Draco snapped, his face threatening to crumple any minute. "I can't bloody help it that there's always this bloody mudblood on my tail and every night, Granger, _every bloody night, _I am haunted by the fact that I might turn out to be my father! I can't be that man! I don't want to be my father!"

"Malfoy, you can't just blow up on me for something that I don't even have a part of! What do you expect me to say?"

"I don't expect you to say anything," said Draco coldly. "I don't expect a mudblood to even speak in my presence. Because you're not even worthy enough to be in my presence, you filthy mudblood! Just leave me alone!"

He handed Scorpius to Hermione and angrily left the room.

Hermione was left there in the living room, bewildered by the sudden change of events. She sat down, with Scorpius in her arms, who was gazing up at her in confusion, wondering why Draco and her just fought.

"Oh Scorps," said Hermione.

"Mama!" He said, reaching out his tiny fat hands.

"Oh my goodness! You can talk!" Hermione smiled down sadly at the grinning infant.

"Mil! Mil!" Scorpius said, burrowing his face into Hermione's chest.

"Oh! You just reminded me! I've got to cook dinner!" Hermione exclaimed.

After quickly getting Scorpius his milk and getting him to fall asleep, Hermione heated up the oven and started to heat up her special lasagna.

_Find myself at your door_

_Just like all those times before_

_I'm not sure how I got there _

_All roads they lead me here_

Hermione hummed one of her favourite Taylor Swift songs as she took the pasta out of the oven.

_I imagine you are home_

_In your room all alone_

_And you open your eyes into mine_

_And everything feels better_

In went the extra cheese she always added, and Hermione found herself furiously stabbing at the lasagna, her appetite gone.

_And right before your eyes_

_I'm breaking and fast_

_No reasons why_

_Just you and me_

Hermione found hot tears sliding down her face, an empty gap in her stomach swallowing all her happiness down. Hermione felt herself drop the fork and found herself dropping, dropping down onto the kitchen floor. She buried her head into her hands, her face crumpling as she sobbed her heart out. She heard light footsteps behind her, but she didn't care, she was too upset to even notice anything until a warm arm slid around her protectively. Hermione leaned her head against Draco's shoulder, and he held her right there on the kitchen floor, while she cried and cried.

"I'm sorry," said Draco.

Hermione didn't need to hear more. She was ready to forgive and forget.

"I-it's alright," hiccupped Hermione, as she calmed down. "Why didn't you just tell me about your feelings about your father? I would have understood!"

"I – I don't know. I don't think I trusted you enough," said Draco, leaning his forehead on her head.

"Well, I would have listened to you," Hermione said, wiping her eyes.

"Would you?" Draco closed his eyes drowsily.

The couple sat there with their eyes shut, just savoring each other's presence, realizing there and then that they really appreciated each other, no matter how annoying the other person was.

And there were some things that you can't share without ending up liking each other, and lying on the cold kitchen floor in each other's arms was one of them.

**A/N: I hope it's not too short, but I really, desperately wanted to end this chapter there! **** I made it five pages instead of my usual six – eight pages, but there you go **** anyway because this chapter was shorter, I could get it out faster and the next one, I promise will be longer **** x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Parenting Class**

**A/N: Thank you to all those who reviewed! Seriously, you guys are awesome. Cookies to you all **** Sorry for the delay oh my gosh, I keep on saying I'll update tomorrow, but I end up updating ages later… so to make up this chapter will be extra long **

**Also, to the person who said to level Hermione's bossiness, no offence, but in the books she's actually an "insufferable, bossy know it all", but thank you for that comment, I will try and keep her bossiness more level. **

**I appreciate **_**kind **_**criticism, so I am open to anything you guys don't enjoy, but please be nice (: I don't really react well to flames :P**

**Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to XDramioneloverx I hope you enjoy this! **

**I hope you guys like this chapter! **

After that incident on the kitchen floor, it was easy to say that it might have been a bit awkward in the weekend between Draco and Hermione, however if it was anything, it was completely the opposite. Draco and Hermione were now, needless to say, friends. They enjoyed spending company with each other and were comfortable around each other. Hermione understood Draco, and he was grateful for that. She enjoyed his company and witty remarks and he enjoyed her caring and kind comments. They spent lots of time with each other, sitting with each other in class and they did their prep together as well.

"Hermione!" Draco called. "Time to get Scorpius ready for Hogsmeade!"

"Hogs-what?" Hermione asked, shocked. "What? Why are we going to Hogsmeade again?" She ran a hand through her bedraggled hair.

"It's Hogsmeade weekend!" Draco said, rolling his eyes. "And here I was, thinking that you were the organized one! Don't fret, I'll get Scorpius ready while you go and get changed."

"Alright, thanks," mumbled Hermione sleepily.

She went up the stairs back to her room and started to brush her hair.

"What to wear, what to wear!" Hermione muttered frantically to herself.

Hermione picked up her iPhone and dialed Ginny's number. She had made all her friends get a phone, including Draco, so that it would be easier to contact them.

"Hello?" Blaise's voice sounded on the other line.

"Ginny? Hi, it's Hermione," said Hermione.

"Woahh! Ginny, what's this thing?"

"That, Blaise, is a phone. Now give it to me and take care of Lili!" Ginny's voice sounded through the phone.

"Woah, guys, just wanted to talk to Ginny!" Hermione said, brushing her hair out to curls.

"Yes, yes, Hermione?" Ginny's voice sounded much calmer.

"Fashion emergency!"

"No need to say more. I'll be over in 10 seconds," said Ginny and ended the phone call.

*DMHG*

"HERMIONE HERMIONE HERMIONE!" Ginny pounded on her bedroom door.

"Coming, coming, wait, wait!" Hermione opened her bedroom door.

"Right, I brought some clothes of mine and some hair potions, now just strip and I'll work my magic on you!" Ginny said, twiddling her fingers in excitement.

"U-um, okay…" Hermione muttered, and sat down in front of her vanity mirror.

Ginny pushed up her sleeves and began to work. She tamed Hermione's atrocious bush of hair and managed to put it in a messy side braid. She added some eyeliner and mascara, with a touch of foundation on some scars she had received from the war, along with another dash of blush. After a final swipe of lipgloss, Ginny rummaged through her pile of clothes that she had brought, and finally came out with a pale yellow tank top and a loose blue cashmere sweater over it.

"Wear those black skinny jeans I gave you for your birthday," Ginny commanded.

"Yes, sir, no sir," said Hermione, rolling her eyes. She pulled on her black skinny jeans and her dark red trench coat and her white scarf and was ready to walk downstairs and out into the cold October day.

*DMHG*

Draco watched as Hermione descended down the stairs. He couldn't believe he was about to think this, but he thought Hermione looked pretty decent.

"Ready to go? Or do you need to take another bloody thirty minutes to get dressed?" Draco smiled at her and held out his left elbow, his other hand on the baby trolley.

"Alright," said Hermione. "Thanks Gin, I needed your help! I might see you in Hogsmeade, alright?"

"Yes, bye, I need to go before Blaise decides to break my phone!" Ginny grinned and rushed off.

"Let me put on my boots and we can go," said Hermione, and pulled on her black UGGs.

*DMHG*

"So, where to?" Hermione asked Draco.

"Well, you remember in Parenting Class, McGonagall said that we had to provide for the baby by ourselves? She said that the baby supplies only last for the two months, and it's already the end of October, so we'll need to get supplies soon," said Draco.

"Merlin, it is so nice to speak to someone who does not have the consistency of a brick wall," Hermione grinned.

"Hey!" Ron's voice came from behind them. "If you're talking about me then I'll have you know, I got one point higher than Harry in our Divination essay!"

"Only because you put in lots of deaths," said Pansy, examining her nails in boredom. "Honestly, that woman is a nightmare."

"Yeah yeah whatever," muttered Ron.

"So can we come with you guys to Baby Kingdom?" Pansy asked, shoving the baby trolley into Ron's hands.

"Of course, Pansy," said Draco, tickling Scorpius.

"This way to baby kingdom," said Pansy.

"How's Scorpius doing?" Hermione asked Draco, smiling.

"He's fine, sleeping," replied Draco.

The four teens (and their babies) made their way to the shop.

"We need to get Haley some baby clothes! Oh merlin, she'll look amazing in pink!" Pansy gushed.

"Do we have to?" Ron groaned unenthusiastically.

"Yes! Now let's go!" Pansy dragged Ron away.

Draco and Hermione exchanged a look and continued to browse through the nappies section.

"I hear that Huggies reduces rashes," Hermione suggested.

"But Pampers is easier to wrap up, and it's much softer!" Draco countered.

"Huggies."

"Pampers."

"Huggies."

"Pampers. You know I can keep this up the whole day, right?"

"Huggies."

"Pampers."

"FINE, Pampers it is, jeez!" Hermione sighed in defeat and through the nappies into their shopping cart.

"We need to watch our budget," said Hermione, referring to the budget of money that Professor McGonagall gave them.

"Please. I'm a Malfoy, we have enough money to buy the whole of Britain and half of Sweden," Draco retorted.

"So you'd be willing to spend money on a baby that will disappear eventually?" Hermione questioned, as she looked at her shopping list.

"Okay, okay, refer to the budget it is," agreed Draco.

"We have about 254 galleons left in our budget, and we still have to buy some more baby clothes, milk powder, a new blanket and a few milk bottles. Oh, and a bib. And baby food. And a crib." Hermione listed out.

"WHY DO BABIES NEED SO MUCH STUFF!" Draco moaned immaturely.

Hermione ignored him and continued to shop.

**A/N: Sorry, bad place to end :/ this chapter was so much harder to write, I don't know why :/**

**Anyway, I am going to change my pen name so beware if there is no more miss. lilah **

**My new name will most likely got to be something related to cats. :3 I love cats. I mean I literally LOVE cats. I'm probably gonna be called… something weird like professorfluffypants :D**

**Miss. Lilah xxxx**


End file.
